Spirited Away II: Lost & Found
by Keitilen1716
Summary: Chihiro has had it rough since her adventure within the spirit world. Now 20, attending college and living on her own, what happens when the bracelet a dear friend gave her years ago starts glowing and changing colors? Why is this river being reopened?
1. Chapter 1

- 1 -

Chihiro stared at the jade beads encircling her pale wrist - the red, satin knot allowing the bracelet to slide down her hand, almost past her fingertips. She slid the books into a neater pile for more stability upon her lap as the bus passed over a pot hole in the old road. She pulled the two strings, tightening the knot and enclosing it around her arm once more. She sighed, returning her gaze to the outside of the window. Blue birds sprang from the tops of the cherry blossom trees and danced within the blue skies; the sun glazing everything it could reach.

"Next stop: Zeneba Drive," announced the public bus driver in his deep, monotone voice.

Chihiro wrapped the corduroy strap of her messenger bag over her shoulder, sliding her forearms under her college books. The bus came to a quick stop as Chihiro staggered, catching herself and the books from falling to the buses' steel, lined flooring.

"Thank you, Sir," she skipped down the steps and landed on the curb.

"Have a nice evening, Madam," the bearded man smiled, pulling the handle and closing the door. The long automobile moved forward quickly and disappeared behind the hillside within seconds.

Chihiro started walking to her apartment, returning her eyes to the clear blue sky. "Well, at least it's a nice day out," she remarked to herself.

A rather loud noise clashed a little further up the road. Looking at the crane and dump trucks parked on the grass and side of the road. A few men wearing orange construction hats stood chatting on the side of the street, talking to each other with cigarettes in hand while another held a cell phone to his ear.

"I wonder what they're building," she looked at the sides of the two trucks. One with a picture of trees and a mountain printed along the side, with the other a drop of water and 'H20' engraved below. The crane had been lifting boulders into the alley where it seemed as if the bedding from a previous river had laid. A small, old bridge had been stretching over the empty alley since before Chihiro had moved to the neighborhood years ago.

"A river? Hmm… I guess there hasn't been enough rain for quite a while," she thought about the day before with the pouring rain soaking her as she walked to the bus for college.

She walked passed the construction worker on his cell phone, "no sir, the last of them are being installed now. The water can be released by six tonight…"

"I guess they are just trying to get the river going again," she said quietly to herself, a book dropping from her arms.

Chihiro sighed, "WHY do they have to give us so much damn homework on the first day back!" She tilted the three books to view the titles once again. 'Holistic Healing & Therapy', 'Nursing IV', and 'Pediatrics: Basics'.

She closed her eyes, continuing to walk straight. 'What am I going to make for dinner? Ramen? Eh, why not?'

* * *

_'Chihiro, Happy Birthday!' Mom and Dad said happily, placing the cake inches in front of her on the table._

_'You are getting so old, you're making us feel like we grew up with the dinosaurs!'_

_'Mooom! C'mon! I'm only 18!' Chihiro laughed._

_Her Mother sat down to the right of her daughter. 'Come on, darling, we're going to have wax cake to eat if you don't blow...!"_

_'Damn!' Dad said, displeased._

_Mom sighed, 'What's the matter now?'_

_'I forgot the i-c-e c-r-e-a…"_

_'ICE CREAM! Dad! I CAN spell!' the family laughed._

_'I'm sorry, cupcake, but we cannot have our baby's birthday cake without ice cream! It wouldn't feel like a birthday!' Dad rubbed the back of his head and fished in his pockets for his keys._

_'I have to pick something up, too, I wouldn't ask you to get it for me… it's not a man's task.' Mom said._

_'Alright. Chihiro, we'll be right back. We are so sorry, baby, we'll be back in a few minutes.'_

_'It's okay, Dad, I have to finish my essay, anyway.' Chihiro watched her parents walk out the door, her Mother locking the top and closing it softly. She blew out the candles to prevent anymore wax from casing over the cake, and walked to her bedroom._

* * *

The moon shone through the curtains, it's reflection in Chihiro's teacup twinkled with the steam rising. She yawned, the radio softly playing a song from a few years before. Sipping her tea and finishing it with two quick swigs, she stood and walked to the kitchen; the dishwasher became completely stocked full with the last two pieces of dinnerware, and with a small tab of dishwasher fluid, the machine started to run.

She stretched once again, turning her head to look at the picture of her Mother and Father.

"I love you… Mom… Dad. I hope you are having fun up there. Visiting the world with all the beaches and restaurant buffets..." A tear fell from her eyes as she smiled, placing the picture in it's usual spot.

"Ugh, I really need to stop yawning so… much!" Another interrupted her discussion with herself.

"Good night." A flock of snow white birds flew below the moon. "Mom, Dad, Granny, Rin,…" she watched them skim the sky, "Haku."

* * *

**05.17.11**

**Hey everyone! I've been trying to get myself to start writing again for a while, but whenever I had the time I chose to sleep. Sorry! To get myself back into the 'groove', I am going to be reading over and editing. I am working full-time now and just got my laptop fixed, so hopefully you'll be able to keep reading! (: Forgive me! Enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

- 2 -

'Why is this so cold?' Chihiro thought, her eyes still closed. She rubbed her eyes and gasped, realizing she was falling backwards.

'Is this a dream?' she wondered in the new found water. 'Noo…' she thought, swimming to the dark surface, choking on the water. She reached the air and gasped for breath, the moonlight embracing her figure. Her pink nightgown flowed with the waters light current as she laid back and let her hair entwine with the water.

'This could be a dream… I guess,' she closed her eyes. 'At least this feels good.' The water flowed through her fingers and hair, embracing her body like a sea of satin blankets.

'What is this light coming from?' A bright purple light came from under the water. She felt around for whatever it could be, but it seemed to follow her hand. Lifting her arm, she noticed the jade beaded bracelet was the object glowing; the purple changed to orange.

'Why…' before she could finish, she noticed the high beams of a car about to cross the bridge. She held her breath and dove under, shallow enough to watch the car and the bridge. The lights from the car lit a sign that had obviously been hammered into the ground after the worker's had finished placing the boulders along the sides of the river, but being underneath the water made it impossible to read.

The car had passed and her breath could no longer be held, so she swam to the surface once more, took a few deep breaths and swam towards the bridge. The sign was printed in large characters, but the bridge cast a shadow. She raised her hand - the beads now glowing blue - and used the glow as her light source.

'Welcome to the Kohaku River'.

"Kohaku River?" She said to herself, slowly. "Haku?"

Something found Chihiro's bare waist, beneath her gown that was encircling her at the surface. "What the?"

Whatever this new object was, it was soft underneath the water, but continued to surround her waist.

Trying to swim away, she noticed the entity would not let her move an inch. 'What is this?' Her arm dove under the water, reaching for the figure embracing her mid-section. When her hand reached the entity, she gasped. A hand grabbed hers, squeezing and pulling her under at a moderate speed.

"No, no, please, n…" she was pulled underneath before she could finish and hold her breath once again.

Under the water, the figure was obviously a human form. Whoever or whatever it was still held her hand and made sure she was under the surface. Chihiro continued to try and break free, but the body was too strong and she was losing strength and consciousness.

They touched her forehead, a warm feeling filled her face. Her consciousness was on its last try, with that her eyes closed and she felt the person slip their hands under her back and legs, holding her. She gave in.

* * *

The sun shone through the silk, blue tapestry's and Chihiro's eyelid's. She rolled onto her side and moaned quietly, wiping her eyes with her loose fists. Looking around the room, everything was decorated in shades of blue and green.

"Where am I?" she sat up quickly, her body sinking into the feathered mattress of the round bed. A pair of slippers softly made their way across the floor, but with the sun blinding Chihiro, she could not see who was walking.

"Chihiro, please, lay down," a familiar masculine voice kindly ordered her.

"What?" she asked, noticing his voice was deeper than it had been all those years ago.

"Lay down. You are not well and that is my fault," he sat down next to her, also sinking into the silk blankets and mattress.

"Ha-haku?" she asked, very much in shock. He put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back into the mountain of pillows.

"Mhm. Hello, Chihiro." He smiled. "I didn't think you'd be this shocked." He laughed slightly, walking towards the cart holding the tea pot and vials of colored liquid. He pushed the cart next to the bed and sat down once again.

Chihiro couldn't take her eyes off of Haku, not that he looked much different. His hair was somewhat shorter than it had been years ago, his face was not pale and his features had become older with his age.

He laughed, "what are you looking at me like that for?"

She dropped her gaze to her lap, her cheeks turning red. He smiled and scooted closer, lifting her chin with his pointer finger.

"You can't hide from me, you know, Chihiro." He smiled, her cheeks still full of blush.

"I'm n-not trying to," she replied softly.

His hand moved up to her cheek, brushing her bangs to the back of her ear and caressing with his thumb. Her eyes closed tightly, hangs gripping together turning her knuckles and fingertips white.

"What's wrong?" he asked, continuing to caress her cheek.

She shook her head, her hands still clenching.

He sighed. "Look, you can either tell me or I can read your mind… I'm sure you can remember when I injected your mind with the way to see Kamaji."

"I…it's just…" she sat in silence.

"You what?"

"I don't know."

"I'm sure you do," his hand made it up to her forehead.

"Please… don't," she begged quietly.

"You know I'm not going to hurt you. I just want you to tell me the truth."

She sat up, taking a deep breath.

"No," he pressed her shoulders back into the pillows. "Chihiro."

She sighed, "I've just been, well, in a difficult position in the last few years."

His face matched hers, "Why?"

"A lot… a lot of things," she let go of a few tears. Haku wiped them from her eyes, crawling next to Chihiro and wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"Mmph," she slightly moaned into his neck, continuing to cry.

"What has happened?" He asked, softer than before; he started to rub her back.

"Like I said, a lot of things have happened. Good and b-bad," she began. "But I guess the worst was when my parents… well, when they died on my 18th birthday."

Haku parted from her slightly, only to see her face. He wiped the salty dampness from her cheeks and eyes, "I'm sorry, Chihiro."

She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes as her emotions only got heavier.

"Chihiro…" he said softly, lifting her chin once more.

She stared into his eyes, "Haku? Wha…" but she couldn't finish. The tip of his nose touched hers, and as she felt her heart beat speed up, her breathing became faster. His lips met hers, caressing them softly, her eyes closing without a thought.

The past few years of memories her mind had just been drowning in disappeared, his arms wrapping around her waist and hers around his neck. The kiss was warm and soft, filling her entire body with the same feeling; her stomach and chest being ticked from the inside to the out. And when Haku, pulled his face only centimeters away, they stared into each other's eyes again, interrupted by their lips joining once again.

His hands moved down to her hips, and rolling onto his back, she followed him into a straddle with their faces continuing in their embrace. Chihiro's hands found their way to his chest, allowing her to feel his breathing patterns. She pulled away, gasping for air; he kissed her jaw and neck, making her gasps become quiet moans.

"What's the matter?" He smiled again, brushing all of her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

Her eyes stayed tightly closed as she shook her head, blushing.

He laughed softly, "Chihiro?"

"Nothing!" She said quickly.

He laughed louder, "if there was nothing, your face wouldn't be so red and you wouldn't look like this."

Chihiro buried her face in his chest, "Mmph."

He lifted her face again, "I already know." He chuckled, "I just want you to admit something to me. You obviously have a hard time admitting things of embarrassment, sadness, and what not."

She shook her head and meant to bury her face again, but Haku caught her chin and pulled her into another kiss. His other hand met her lower back to press her body against his. She moaned into his mouth, allowing him to bite her lower lip gently. He pulled her into himself again, but she seemed to be used to this now.

Haku smiled, not separating them.

"Do you trust me?" He kissed beneath her ear and then where her jaw met her neck.

"Mhm," she nodded, her face even redder than before.

He matched her hand with his own, "I've missed you."

She found his contemplation once again, "Me, too. I wanted to return to the spirit world more than anything el…"

"But why?" The expression on his face also asked her if she was feeling alright and suggested the sickness had made it inside her mind.

She smiled slightly and blushed, "because of you."

He smiled, too, pulling her into and embrace and kissing her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

- 3 -

The rest of that day only contained cuddling and the quietest tones of love. Haku left her for no more than a minute at a time to pick up objects such as hot oolong tea, lunch, dinner, and a warm cloth to aide her slowly resolving fever. Once night had fallen, Chihiro fell asleep on Haku's clothed chest as if she hadn't slept in years. He kissed her forehead after allowing an hour to go by, lowering a small spell over her to let her sleep then slid her into his arms with ease, bringing her across the room into the bathroom.

Placing her on the shower bed, he closed the door and dimmed the lights, lighting several candles with one flick of his finger. The bath automatically turned on along with the small fountain set above allowing a very light sound of waves to fill the room. Chihiro rubbed the side of her face as she turned onto her side; he smiled and sat her up gently, removing her jacket and shirt. Taking a deep breath, he lifted her lower body and pulled her bottoms off. A small moan escaped her slightly opened mouth and he head fell onto Haku's shoulder. He glanced down at her, knowing the task of taking off every last piece of clothing might be difficult, but mostly because he didn't truly have her permission to do so. Then again, she needed to sleep and the fever would be helped by this bath, and she did trust him. Haku looked away as he found the clasp behind her back, then pulled off the bra and found the top of her cotton panties. They fell down her leg and onto the floor, where he tried to find them but his eyes couldn't stay away. As he threw her underwear into the pile of clothes, his eyes glanced down her fragile, small body. When he found himself staring, his eyes snapped closed and stood up.

Haku removed his robes, slippers, and everything except his green silk shorts, leaving his bare chest warm as he picked her up from the day bed - another tiny gasp. He smiled, trying to remind himself not to look at her beautiful womanly body. He stepped into the large bathtub and lowered her in slowly. As each of her limbs started to be embraced by the herbal water and Haku sat at the bottom of the bath, he pulled her head under his chin. He felt her eyes shifting, her breath was starting to rise - she jumped in his arms, letting out a somewhat strong gasp of shock, standing facing Haku.

She looked around the room: dim lighting, steam filling the higher areas of the room, and hot water past her knees. Finally realizing Haku sitting in front of her, her eyes widened and her body shook.

"Chihiro... relax..." he knew she was scared, grasping her wrists and attempting to pull her back into the water.

Chihiro fell and created a smaller splash than expected. She opened her eyes once Haku had pulled her back into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Chihiro. I didn't mean to scare you, then again, I didn't expect you to jump into a standing position, either," he smirked, taking the scrub brush and lightly scrubing her back. She lifted her head so she could see his face, but didn't say anything.

"Are you mad at me?" His eyes seemed to fall into a sad emotion.

She shook her head, closing her eyes and letting out an enormous sigh. After a few moments and Haku started to scrub her again she opened her mouth, "I was more embarrassed... no one other than my Mother and doctor has even seen me naked, and I don't know..." a few tears started to fall.

"Don't cry, it's not your fault," he placed the scrub brush on the side again and covered her in his arms again. "It's all mine. You do know I would never hurt you though," he pulled his head away to look into her eyes this time, "right?"

"I know that."

He smiled, "no reason to be scared, okay?"

She blushed and nodded - his hand found her chin and pulled her lips into his own, not allowing separation. Finally, he pulled away, leaving her breathing like she had just ran 10 miles straight.

"Chihiro?"

She nodded, trying to catch her breath.

His hand found it's way to her cheek where he caressed it and kissed her forehead, looking into her eyes once more. "I've needed to tell you this for so long..."

"Well... you might... want... to hurry up... because I... I'm having a... hard time brea-..."

He laughed, "I noticed." He kissed her again and brought his mouth to her ear, "I love you, Chihiro."

Somehow, the rapid breathing stopped for several seconds and he had to pull her away to check on her, her eyes were widened, her face was red.

"Did you forget how to breathe!?" He kissed her, blowing into her mouth. She coughed in response, burying her face into his shoulder.

He pulled her closer, "geesh - I'm sorry if that hurt you."

"No..."

"Then what was that reaction for?"

"Just not used to it..."

He smiled and rubbed her back.

"Haku?"

"Hm?"

"I... I love you, too."


	4. Chapter 4

- 4 -

The sun shone in her eyes and seemed to blind her before they opened. She rolled onto her side upon the soft feathers and silk so her face was no longer within the light, but her forhead accidentally collided with someone's familiar chest - soft and now bare.

"Chihiro?" Haku said softly, his hand falling upon her shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" She rubbed her head, eyes tightly shut not opening yet.

He laughed slightly, "for what?"

Her eyes opened to see his face; sleeping must have erased the day before from her mind, allowing her to think this was all a dream again. Her eyes widened very little, allowing him to know her thought process without lifting a finger.

"Did you forget you were here?" He smiled again.

She slid onto her elbow, propping herself up and yawning, "you could say that." She rolled her eyes and slightly smiled back. She fell onto her back and remembered why she had rolled onto her side.

"Damn."

"Chihiro?" He asked, a little more stern in his voice.

She tilted her glance slowly to his area, not really able to see because of the bright light. "Yeess?" She tried to keep her smile down.

"I heard that."

"I'm sorry?"

"Since when do you swear?"

"Since when is 'damn' a swear?"

It took him a few seconds to respond to that, "good point. Still, I've never heard you say anything more than 'crud muffins' or 'weird'."

"I AM 20 now, Haku." She found her way back to her side, unable to take the white light in her eyes.

"I know that," he sighed, closing his eyes.

Chihiro frowned, her hand slowly made it's way to his chest. When her fingertips met his skin, his hand automatically found the top of her hand and caressed softly. She could hear his slow breathing and his smile had disappeared.

"Did I say something wrong?"

He looked at her face, "no." He didn't look away, but after a few seconds of direct staring her cheeks turned red and she looked away quickly causing him to let out another small laugh. "No, you didn't. I was just thinking how different things are from ten-eleven years ago."

"Am I that different?"

He smiled, "no, you just look like a woman now."

She looked away again, her face feeling so much warmer. His fingers touched her face gently, asking her to close her eyes and relax in strokes of softness. "Then... then, what else?"

"You haven't seen outside this room yet, Chihiro, but you'll see. You'll remember."

"Where are we?"

"This is the bath house," he began slowly, continuing to caress her face. Her eyes remained softly closed, her lips were a rosy almost-red; now that she was an adult now, her body held so many perfect curvatures, and even as she took her deepest of breaths, they were still beautiful aligned. "The top floor of the bath house."

Her eyes opened, propping herself up with her left arm and sitting up so her face was level with his, "how is it so open?" It was true: the top floor had once been an almost-windowless sanctuary for the bath house manager, Yubaba. It was full of so many dark rugs, cloths, golden items, and other 'tacky' items. 'Tacky' had been given to Yubaba's address by her twin sister, Zeneba.

"Well, there were windows when Yubaba was here, she wasn't very big on outside, even in pictures. Even so, you can do a lot with magic, so, I opened it up more so there is so much less walls than windows and just plain openness." He smiled, presenting the bright sun-room as if it was there first moment in the area.

Chihiro smiled in response. She sat up fully, crossing her legs in the 'indian style' they teach in kindergarten. Her smile slipped away.

"What's wrong?" He sat up, trying to get as close as possible to her.

"Nothing really, I just kind of wish I had been here the past few years... or I had stayed here instead."

"But why?"

She sighed, "because..."

"That isn't an answer."

"Do I really need one?" He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Don't push it, Chihiro," he laughed, allowing her to know he wasn't threatening in any way.

She smiled slightly and looked at him before she sighed, "I wanted to be with you." She thought she could make out a little red tint in his cheeks this time, "everyday I wanted to be back here. I would have kept working, as long as my parents were allowed home and maybe they had forgotten about me... I'd rather that than their dea..." she broke down in tears.

Haku pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her back, her forehead on his shoulder. It seemed like hours they sat there in this position, Chihiro remembering her parents and the day they promised they would be back soon with candles, the day they had moved and found the Spirit World, her lonely graduation...

"Chihiro, I need to show you something."

"What?" She said softly into his arm, her bottom lip dragging against his soft skin.

He kissed her forehead, "well, I can't show you unless we get up, eat, and get dressed." He kissed her forehead again repeatedly until she could no longer take hiding her face away from his.

She backed away, her face obviously red from embarrassment. "When are you going to stop blushing from me?"

"Hmmm... never?"

He laughed, finding the back of her head and pulling her to meet his lips.

Chihiro realized he had stood up, feeling his hand sliding to the forward of her chin. His bedtime wardrobe consisted of green silk pants, slipping on a pair of silk aquamarine slippers that lay next to the bed awaiting for him. He turned around and offered his hand to Chihiro; accepting it, he pulled her up when she realized she was wearing absolutely nothing, the sun had just made the covers so warm she had thought there was a gown.

As she stood up, she covered her breasts with her free arm then realized her lower area was open so it raced to cover there, then back and forth. He closed his eyes and pulled her into his arms again, "I'm not looking, Chihiro." He pointed to a robe hanging from a rack near the bathroom door, pulling it to him by magic and draping it over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," she said in an upset, soft tone.

"Don't be sorry."

"I have to, I don't mean to be so skiddish." She blushed, pulling her arms into the light blue silk robe.

"Which is why you shouldn't be sorry."

She breathed out as he kissed her forehead and pulled away from her body, now covered in a robe that was obviously a little too long as it flowed onto the ground, "well, we can fix that soon." He let out a small laugh and took her hand leading her out the open door.

As they walked down the hallway, she immediately noticed the side of the hall that was lined with a fish tank. Clown fish, Blow fish, Shrimp, and so many different salt water fish swam together in the rays of sun flowing from the windows on the other side of the wing.

"Haku?"

He stopped walking and allowed her to stop to visit the small section of the extremely long tank. A group of small red fish swam by and left her attention at a small yellow fish all by itself. It's face looked upset, and it seemed to feel tired; Chihiro brought her hand to the tank, poking it with her pointer finger and realizing her hand was absorbed into the glass.

Looking at Haku, she wondered if she had done something wrong. But he smiled at her, "go ahead."

She squeezed Haku's hand and then took it away and gently pushed into the tank, bringing her hands into a small circle around the sick fish and pulling him out. The water between Chihiro's two hands and around the fish formed a bubble once outside the tank, and the fish continued to swim tiredly. "What was that?"

Haku smiled, "that was you proving that you were naturally supposed to be here."

"Is that a good thing? Because I remember something similar being said by a lady who was angry and was referring to a mental institution!"

"I think that's somewhat of a good thing. But if you remember that lady's name, give it to me later."

She nodded, holding the fish in the bubble close. She kissed the bubble and it sparkled, the fish seemed to smile and jumped as if in a small fish tank on a side table. "Are you feeling better, Noxra?"

"You have the perfect ability to heal, apparently."

"But I'm only human?"

"You never were really human, just lived in the human world and were born to humans."

"Were my Mom and Dad really my Mom and Da-", she didn't finish before he interrupted.

"Yes, but you could still be born as another species."

She looked down at the jumping fish, taking a breath and pushing him back into the small sea.

"Come on, you've saved a life today. Now, let's go get some breakfast, I still have to show you that surprise." He grabbed her hand again and started back down the hall.

She smiled, she was happy to be back, even if it was only with him.


	5. Chapter 5

- 5 -

Haku pulled her down several bright hallways that looked nothing like they had years before. The decor of a Japanese palace from hundreds of years before, decorated in reds, vases, and rich-colored rugs had disappeared and changed into walls of almost complete glass windows, decorated with silk and mesh curtains of greens and blues, modern art, plants around every room, and more decor that made the upper floor feel more like home.

As they passed through the hall looking over the sea that appeared when it rained, Chihiro allowed her hands to pass through a bunch of leaves hanging freely from a tall bamboo plant, not noticing Haku watching her with his simple smile. The door to the next room opened itself; it was lit by small circular windows in the ceiling and small lights scattered everywhere around them. The temperature was very hot and moist, like a rainforest, which was explained by the beautiful waterfalls and river flowing around the room. Bamboo stood in a small forest.

Haku stopped walking, "this is where I come to think most of the time.

Chihiro noticed the waterfalls glowing in changing colors, then sounds of frogs croaking and the flutter of a few birds. Behind a think bunch of bamboo and trees, she noticed what seemed like a small natural hot tub, steaming and lightly glowing with the waterfalls.

A bird landed on Chihiro's shoulder.

"Hello," she smiled, softly greeting the small bird of paradise.

"He likes you."

Chihiro slowly moved her hand to the bird's chest, allowing it to hop onto her knuckle. She whistled softly, the feathered creature responding with almost the exact few notes. She smiled again, petting the base of it's head and neck with her other index finger and lifted her arms quickly, allowing the bird to fly away, singing.

Haku took her hand again, "I guess you like this room?"

She looked into his eyes, "I do. But I really haven't seen a room I haven't liked yet." She giggled.

Smiling, he led her to the next door, opening itself, leading to the next hallway. It was another hall of mostly windows, but the windows were now tainted glass and mosaic. The sun shining through allowed the colors to fill the room. At the end, was an elevator.

The elevators were about the same as before - the same style, but not the same material. The elevator was a dark gray, almost black color. Instead of being open, there were now walls of rice paper and a circular rug of greens and blues.

"What is it with you and blue or green?"

Haku laughed, "you can't figure that out?"

Chihiro looked at him strangely as if he was trying to ask her a trick question.

He sighed, still smiling, "and to think you were the one who figured out I had once been a river spirit before I could even remember."

"That's why?" She smiled, blushing and head rushing away, the elevator continuing to slowly aim downwards.

"Do you have a problem with the colors?"

"Of course not!" She immediately responded.

"Okay, then." He smiled, feeling the elevator stop and sliding the screen door to allow them off.

Chihiro had never truly been in the kitchen before, but doubt it had always looked like this. Haku probably renovated the entire bath house when Yubaba left... or whatever had happened. She would bring that topic up later.

The kitchen looked more like a large restaurant or cafe. The appliances and furnishings were made of the dark shades of steel, the bar consisted of jade, and the rest of the chairs and tables were of green and blue marble, lined with mahogany wood.

"Raarma?"

"Yis, Masti Hiku?" answered a cat-fish figure who appeared from behind a screen imprinted with water lilies and lilypads.

Haku smiled, "I've told you for years just to call me 'Haku', but I came down here to first introduce you to..." he pulled Chihiro to the front of his body, placing his hands on her shoulders, then lowering them so he was embracing her from behind. "This is Chihiro. Chihiro, this is Raarma. He is the Head Chef of the bath house."

"Minoma, Chihiru. Yis, I is tis Head Chef." The cat-fish picked up a cigarette from his ashtray, blowing the smoke from between the long strands of his mustache of skin.

"'Minoma' means 'hello', Chihiro," Haku whispered into her ear. She nodded, already figuring this out for herself.

"So, Raarma, what could you do for breakfast? Well, it is getting close to lunch, but I think breakfast still sounds quite good."

"Will, what woulchu like?"

Haku nudged, "Chihiro? Your choice."

"What?"

"Lidies first," the chef said, adding quietly, "Lidi Hiku."

Chihiro hadn't heard the last note slipped in, but Haku definitely had. He smiled and said in a sarcastic manner, "I heard that."

Raarma laughed almost belching.

"Pancakes?" Chihiro said trying not to sound so forceful, her finger below the edge of her rosey lips.

"Too isy, Chiku." Raarma responded, smiling. Haku looked at him as if Chihiro might faint if she heard the remarks, thankful she hadn't caught either of the two.

"Then make them better, Raarma, you're the best chef." Haku stated.

"Oki thin. Bipin a few!"

Haku took Chihiro to a cushioned bench, sitting down and pulling her down onto his lap. She wouldn't look into his eyes and stared into his chest, her hand around the same area.

"What?" He softly caressed her chin.

She shook her head, "nothing really."

"Then there must be something."

A moment passed, "I heard what he said, Haku."

"Oh," he breathed. Rubbing the top of her hand under his own, "I was hoping you wouldn't have."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to see you embarrassed for the thousandth time today, in a way."

"Well, that makes sense..." she sighed, pulling her hand off his chest and onto her lap, closing her eyes sadly.

"What?" he asked, worriedly, pulling her face to him. "Chihiro, what did I say?"

"It just seems that I'm a wimp or cry baby, self-esteem down 100 points." She joked, smiling.

He responded by tickling her sides in a gentle manner, "no, no, and no."

As she laughed, "...can't...breath! HAKU! Stooop!"

He stopped, her breathing heavily now and falling into him trying to catch her breath.

"Were you angry when he joked like that, though?"

Chihiro kept breathing in gasps, shaking her head triggering his smile.

"Were you embarrassed?"

"Little," she breathed, noticing her face had become closer as she had answered, making her eyes feel heavy and wanting to shut as his lips touched hers. The kiss was warm and spread throughout both bodies, connecting them both and becoming closer as he pulled her into his chest.

"PINCIKS, STRIBERRIS, PINIPPLS, IND.." Raarma set the plates on the reserved table and noticed the couples embrace. "Nixt is tis widding cik?"

Haku and Chihiro barely choked when the cat-fish spoke of the cake, both smiling; her cheeks had automatically coated themselves in red blush and he looked at the chef in a sly manner.

"THANKS, Raarma!!" He said extra loudly.

"Nu priblim, Hiku in Miss Hiku."

Haku heard her gulp, but the smile never left her face.

"Thank you, Raarma," Chihiro said.

The chef left the room laughing as the two walked to the set table and started picking at the gourmet breakfast. 


	6. Chapter 6

- 6 -

Haku was right, Raarma was indeed the best chef who had ever made food for her to eat. The extremely tall stack of pancakes smothered in strawberries and raspberries disappeared first, followed by the mountain of pineapples and cherries, then the cream of strawberries. After those three gigantic dishes, neither could eat any more. A small frog dressed in a blue apron walked over with two cups of steaming liquids with the aroma of some type of tea, citrus, and vanilla, setting them down. He bowed to both Haku and Chihiro, then walked away in the same direction he came.

"Did Raarma do well?" Haku asked, sipping the drink.

"Yes, could you thank him when you see him?" She asked not touching her cup, still wondering what it contained.

He grinned, "why do I have to tell him, you're here now."

Chihiro hadn't wanted to think of this. Her slight smile faded and her gaze fell to the palms of her hands, her fingers tangled together.

"Chihiro? What's wrong?"

"I just haven't thought about it yet," she breathed out slowly, not lifting her eyes.

"Thought about staying here? In the spirit world?" He asked in response, mindlessly stirring his drink with a small spoon.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry I made you think of it now."

"It's alright." She brushed her hair aside, and finally picked the tall teacup up to sip the warm liquid. She found it to be rather enjoyable, the steam finding a way to tickle her nose for a short moment.

"Do you like the Chai?"

"That's what this is?"

"Mhm," he nodded. "I guess that's a yes, too."

She smiled fragilely. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, "the reason it would be so hard to decide to stay here or in the human world would ONLY be because of schooling, which would be finished soon."

"That's all?"

She nodded, "It might seem stupid, bu-"

"Not at all. Your education is very important, Chihiro."

She looked at Haku this time, "well, I do want to live here in the Spirit World. Very much so. I was working on becoming a medical doctor or at least a high nurse, which I would be graduating soon for, anyway. Then again, what would that be needed for here?"

Haku grinned, "you helped me a decade ago."

"Well, yeah..."

"The Spirit World still holds beings who feel pain," he smiled. "You found that long ago. On another point, you do realize you could transfer into the Human World during the day, right?"

Chihiro met his gaze, "what?"

"You could live here and still transfer to the Human World when it is not night. You would just have to be back here before the moon rose."

"Really?"

He nodded, standing slowly.

"Well, that solves my difficult problem, then," she sat back in her chair, allowing her head to fall back and eyes to close. Haku found the top of her head and softly caressed it, bending down to match their faces together in another embrace of the lips. And when he pulled away, a small breath created a little moan; her eyes opening in time with his as he pulled his face but inches away, slowly.

"I still need to show you that surprise I promised to show you," he smiled, his voice almost in a whisper.

She nodded, looking up into his eyes. Without noticing, he had taken her wrists in his hands; he lifted her from the chair and pulled her into his chest.

Haku led her out the open door and into a different glass hallway that resembled a greenhouse. Plants hung along the ceiling, some vines were so long they grew all along the window panes and onto the floor. The sun was definitely high in the sky now, it was probably a few hours past noon - breakfast was huge, no doubt, and waking up right around noon.

Out the door at the end of the greenhouse hallway was the outside. Here was a small fountain surrounded by a path. Behind it was a black table settled into a garden of blue hydrengeas, lilacs, and various colored tulips. Trees provided shade to this small area, the sounds of the trickling water making it feel cool, also.

"Oh, Chihiro, you might want to see her," Haku said, leading her around the fountain to a long-haired woman she hadn't seen sitting at the table - her figure had been blocked by the top of the fountain.

"Who is-"

"You'll see."

As they approached her, she caught the sound of their footsteps. When she turned around, Chihiro recognized the familiar face immediately.

"Rin!"

"Sen? Is that you?" Rin's voice hadn't changed at all, nor had her figure or hair very much.

"Didn't I tell you her real name?" Haku smiled.

"Yes, 'Chihiro', but I met her as 'Sen'. Do you mind, Chihiro?"

"No, I can answer to either," she answered, almost cutting off Rin, trying not to cause a problem.

Rin stood up and stepped closer. She examined Chihiro's face, then quickly hugged her tightly, "I can't believe you're back, I didn't think I would ever be able to see you again."

"Well, here I am. I missed you, too!" Chihiro hugged back, smiling.

Rin didn't seem to want to let go until Haku interrupted, "so, what are you doing up so late?"

"Well, I wanted to see the sun at least once this year. I'm getting so sick of working."

"Then why don't you come upstairs and ask me for a day off? You know I'm the new master of the bath house; Yubaba isn't here anymore."

She didn't respond, just stared for a few quiet moments. "True."

------------------------------------------

The three sat in the garden for a while until the sun bowed under the horizon. Rin finally stood and told Chihiro they would have a girl's night soon, and also she was happy she was back in the Spirit World.

When she left for work, Haku stood and stepped in front of Chihiro so his knees met with the outside of hers while she remained seated.

"Now, it is time for me to show you," he took her hands and kissed them each separately. "I'm sure you will be very happy with this."

Haku pulled her into her standing position, her muscles stiff from sitting for so long, so it was a little sore to be pulled to stand. Haku started to lightly tug her down a path that was lined by tall, thick bushes, lights starting to turn on throughout all of the plants. The trees that hung over them had tiny white lights in them, also, which looked like stars once they were all on in unison.

At the end of all of the corners - the bushes formed something like a maze - was the opening of a cave. Haku stopped, turned around and kissed her, pulled away then smiled. He pulled her into the opening and after walking several feet was lighting. In the inside of the cave hung stringed lights of blue and white, and in the exact middle stood a water well with a dim light glowing from within.

Haku stepped to the front of Chihiro, interrupting her wandering eyes. "Chihiro, this is kind of like a wishing well, but it's not for wishes."

She nodded. Feeling his hands on her upper arms, as he talked, his sweet breath swept across her face, making her skin tingle.

"Instead of wishes, it lets you talk to spirits of the departed."

Chihiro's face flushed immediately, "what?"

Haku smiled slightly, "you heard me correctly. I showed you this so you could talk to your parents and whoever you want who has passed away."

"Really?" She said softly.

"Mhm," he rubbed between her elbows and shoulders, kissing her forehead, "but only under the moon."

Chihiro placed her forehead between the side of his neck and shoulder-blade.

"Chihiro, go ahead."

She lifted her head, and he realized a few tears had escaped from her eyes. He kissed her quickly and led her to the edge of the glowing well.

"How does this work?"

"Close your eyes and think about the person or people. Their face, their name, their smell, anything that reminds you of them."

Chihiro closed her eyes and imaged her parents the day of her birthday.

"Ch-Chihiro?"

"Mom!?" Her eyes flew open and she stared into the water, her Mother and Father stood there like they were in a television screen.

"Chihiro. My baby." Her Mother gazed back at her, her voice gentle. You could hear the tears in her voice.

"Dad?"

"Heya, Chihiro." Her Dad smiled, the sadness in his voice, also.

Chihiro broke down and fell onto her arms.

"Don't cry, sweetie, we're here now."

"N-not really," she sobbed in response.

"Chihiro, please, what happened wasn't your fault. It happened, and there was nothing we could have done."

"I sh-should h-have told you n-not to..." she couldn't finish.

"We're your parents, we would have still got you candles."

Chihiro sobbed, Haku's hand met her back.

"Chihiro?"

She looked up, her eyes red and soaked.

"You'll always be our only child, and we'll always love you." Her Mother lifted her hand, asking Chihiro to meet her hand with hers without words.

Chihiro slipped her hand from under her and towards the water where she matched her hand, touching the cool water delicately. 


	7. Chapter 7

- 7 -

Haku brushed Chihiro's hair out of her face, her eyes closed gentley in a deep slumber. He lay on his side, propped up on one of his elbows to watch over her. He wondered what she was was seeing right now, what dream she was having. Was he in it? His usual smile faded, he shouldn't be thinking about himself so much. He brought his free hand from behind his back once more and returned it to her forehead, pressing only slightly and closing his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"LET US CONGRATULATE THE NEW GRADUATING CLASS OF 2015!" The Dean of the university shouted over the tops of the graduates, family, friends, and everyone at the celebration. Chihiro took her cap off with the rest of her class and threw it up in the air, also, shouting. Trumpets sounded and a band began to play. She glanced down at her hand to see the rolled diploma with the golden stamp and ribbon wiggling with the breeze.

Someone tapped on her shoulder, but before she could fully turn around, a familiar voice said proudly loud, "WE'RE SO PROUD OF YOU!" It was Mom, with Dad standing inches behind her with that bouquet of roses he had promised, his smile was bigger than ever.

"Mom, can I breathe?" she pretended to sound as if she was running out of air, although her Mother was squeezing her tightly in her embrace. Mom let go, and Dad stepped towards his daughter holding a doctorate.

"Congratulations, sweetie," he hugged her, also, but not as tight or long as Mom. The roses were fresh and filled Chihiro's nose.

"Thanks Mom, Dad. I'm glad this is all done," she said, holding the bouquet and diploma as close as possible. She heard someone shout her name. She turned around, and waved to her friend Nina who was waving so fast her hand could have fallen off, showing her diploma. Chihiro lifted hers, also, and blew a kiss.

She turned back to her parents.

Her heart sank when she turned to nothing but darkness. No graduation, no parents, no college. She dropped the bouquet and diploma from her grasp, falling to her knees as the first tears fell from her eyes. She covered her face, crouching to the dark ground. Moments passed that felt like hours, and all of the amazing memories she had just made in the last half an hour were actually fake.

A hand met her shoulder. Chihiro's wet face snapped to the area the person could have been to find him.

"H-haku?"

"Mhm," Haku was happy he had come, he didn't want her in this mess, even if it was a dream.

Chihiro grabbed Haku's shoulders, turning herself into his chest and crying into him. She buried her face in his robes, clenching the cloth covering his shoulder area like she was hanging on to her life.

"What's wrong, hun?" He said, realizing what he had called her and wondering how she would react in this dimension.

She lifted her head, tears still falling, "I just saw some of my dreams come true... M-mom and Dad were here... and watched them all dis-disappear." She seemed to choke on the last words.

His hand smoothed her hair at the back of her head, trying to calm her down. "It's alright, Chihiro. Do you know where you are?"

"I thought th-this w-was real at first, but it is obviously a..." she didn't finish. She knew this was a dream now.

"If you know this is a dream, then don't worry and don't be upset. Please?" He lifted her chin and kissed her. She felt her insides fill with warmth; he felt all of her emotions from being within her mind. When he broke the kiss, he finished by saying, "Chihiro, you can do whatever you wish to do. You have the power and I know you can do anything." He kissed her hands delicately.

When he stood up, she followed. He looked into her eyes deeply, he could see her entire being. Chihiro was a complicated woman now and she wanted the things in life that took something more than money. A job, a life, a home,... a family. Love. Haku knew who exactly who could help her with all of those things, and he knew him all too well. Haku looked to the infinite darkness and raised his arm. Closing his eyes and imaging a specific scene, he waved his hand and opened his eyes to find it replacing the darkness.

Now, instead of surrounded by absolutely nothing but emptiness and black, the two stood at a beach in a mahogany wood canopy. The stars in the sky twinkled, not a cloud interrupting their view. Haku returned his eyes to Chihiro, who was overtaken by the new surroundings she found herself in.

A few strands of her hair had fallen to her face, so Haku tucked them behind her hair slowly, attracting her attention once more. He smiled at her, and he earned a small smile from her in return. As Haku closened himself to her to meet his lips with hers again, he waved his hand to signal fireworks to begin, dancing with the stars and waves.

Pulling away quickly, "Chihiro, I need to do this now."

"Do what?"

"You'll find out in a sec..."

Haku opened his eyes and gently slipped out of the bed, walking across the room to a locked chest, black with gold markings covering the edges. Unlocking the furniture with a turn of his finger, he found a smaller box. The chest shut and locked itself; the small box in his hand was made of jade and decorated with gold in the form of waves on the top. He placed the box on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed, immediately lowering his face to Chihiro's to kiss her motionless lips.

Her eyes squinted at first, but she realized where he was and obliged, kissing back. He sat up in seconds, smiling.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't do this in a dream," he took her hand and pulled her up into a sitting position, still sleepy, of course.

"That was really you?" She asked, embarrassment in her voice.

Haku sighed, "yes, it was." He thought of the simplest, smallest white lie he could get away with because she would not live with him mind-reading for the sake of curiousity, "I was watching you make odd facial expressions and was getting a bit worried, so, I wanted to know what was happening."

She seemed to stay in contact, not breaking eye contact or turning all different shades of red, "oh."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, grabbing the small box, "so, like I said, I needed to wake you up for this." He watched her yawn and return to her previous position, smiling.

"Okay, but what?" She watched as he lowered himself to one knee.

"Well, if you'd hold on a second, you'd figure it out," he said, with sarcasm in his voice. Her cheeks turning profusely pink immediately signalled the position on his knee was enough to give it away. He smiled and shook his head, "you spoiler."

"Spoiler?" She said in lower than a whisper, losing the volume of her voice.

He laughed, finding the box.

"Chihiro, I know this is somewhat soon to ask you when you have first come back, and it is a very big question," he started, her cheeks becoming deeper red with every word he breathed. "Chihiro," he heard her take in a loud, deep breath, "will you be with me forever?" He watched her eyes close, her chest rising and falling with speed becoming quicker by the second. "Will you be my wife and marry me?" He opened the jade and gold box to reveal a ring that nestled blue diamonds.

She fell onto him covering her face with her hands, her forehead on his shoulder. He didn't fall back one inch as her weight fell to him on the floor. When he realized her arms had found their way around his neck and her face was directly above his.

"H-haku?"

"Chihiro?"

"I only want to be with you," she kissed him as he smiled happily, sheathing her finger with the ring he had found in himself the same day he had saved her life all those years before. 


End file.
